whoselineisitanywayfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars
Star Wars is an American epic space opera franchise centered on a film series created by director and writer George Lucas. The film series, consisting of two trilogies (and an upcoming third), has spawned an extensive media franchise called the Expanded Universe including books, television series, computer and video games, and comic books. These supplements to the franchise resulted in significant development of the series' fictional universe, keeping the franchise active in the sixteen-year interim between the two film trilogies. The franchise depicts a galaxy described as "far, far away" in the distant past, and commonly portrays Jedi as a representation of good, in conflict with the Sith, their evil counterpart. Their weapon of choice, the lightsaber, is commonly recognized in popular culture. The franchise's storylines contain many themes, with strong influences from philosophy and religion. The first film in the series was released under the title Star Wars on 25 May 1977, by 20th Century Fox, and became a worldwide pop culture phenomenon followed by two sequels, released at three-year intervals. Sixteen years after the release of the trilogy's final film, the first in a new prequel trilogy of films was released. The three prequel films were also released at three-year intervals, with the final film of the trilogy released 19 May 2005. In 2012, The Walt Disney Company acquired Lucasfilm for $4.05 billion and announced that it would produce three new films, with the first film, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, planned for release in 2015. 20th Century Fox still retains the distribution rights to the first two Star Wars trilogies, owning permanent rights for the original film Episode IV: A New Hope, while holding the rights to Episodes I–III, V and VI until May 2020. Reactions to the original trilogy were positive, with the last film being considered the weakest, while the prequel trilogy received a more mixed reaction, with most of the praise being for the final film, according to most review aggregator websites. All six of the main films in the series were nominated for or won Academy Awards. All of the main films have been box office successes, with the overall box office revenue generated by the Star Wars films (including the theatrical Star Wars: The Clone Wars - which had it's own television spin-off of the same name which ran for four seasons on the Cartoon Network cable channel) totaling $4.38 billion, making it the fifth-highest-grossing film series. The success has also led to multiple re-releases in theaters for the series. Connections * In the 1997 indie film Courting Courtney, which stars various Whose Line? cast members, a Star Wars: Return of the Jedi poster is visible in the background of one of the character's bedrooms. * Greg Proops has voiced one of the heads of the two-headed announcer in the first of the Star Wars prequels Episode I: The Phantom Menace as well as voiced a character on a two-parter of the CGI Clone Wars cartoon show and a character for the X-Box 360 game Star Wars: Kinect. * Phil LaMarr also voiced various characters on the CGI Clone Wars and Star Wars: Rebels cartoon shows (the latter which aired on ABC television networks) after previously doing voice-work for the Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and The Old Republic video game spin-offs. * On 23 July 2012, a viral video of Colin Mochrie reenacting scenes from the franchise using original Kenner action figures was released. http://laughingsquid.com/colin-mochrie-reenacts-scenes-from-star-wars-using-action-figures/ Allusions Due to its large pop culture following, it was no surprise that the Whose Line? gang reenacted skits that referenced various characters, plot segments, sound effects or themes referencing the franchise. * UK Episode 1-09 ** Film and Theater Styles: One of Josie and Mike's styles is Star Wars * UK Episode 9-08 ** Questions Only: Scenes from Star Wars * UK Episode 9-13 ** Film and Theatre Styles: The first style is Star Wars * Episode 2-23 ** Dating Service Video: Colin imitates a Jawa * Episode 2-31 ** Party Quirks: Wayne plays Jar Jar Binks ** Hoedown (specifically the Bad Neighbor Hoedown): Wayne refers back to Jar Jar * Episode 3-11 ::: wl hats us 0311 4.jpg|Hats "How would you like to experience the real Ewok adventure? wl hats us 0311 7.jpg|Hats "Use the force, Luke." * Episode 3-15 ** Sound Effects (with Audience Members): Ryan and Colin play two Jedi Knights checking out their spaceship and equipment before going into battle to attack the Death Star * Episode 3-25 ::: wl star wars props 0325.jpg|Props sounds * Episode 3-33 ** Scenes Cut from a Movie: Wayne plays Lando, Colin plays Chewbacca, Chip plays C-3PO, and Ryan plays R2-D2 * Episode 3-37 ** Number of Words: Ryan is Luke Skywalker battling Greg, who's Darth Vader, when space adventurer Lando Calr...Wayne comes in to help, Colin keeps entering as various Star Wars characters (Chewbacca, C-3PO and Leia) * Episode 4-22 ::: wl prop us 0422a.jpg|Props "I am your mother, Luke Skywalker." * Episode 5-30 ** Greatest Hits: One song is "Obi-Wan Kenobi with the Flowing Brown Robe-y" * Episode 6-04 ** Sound Effects: The scene is: A Jedi Knight gets the call that the Empire is attacking * Episode 6-05 : wl hats us 0605 06.jpg|Dating Service Video "I am your father." wl hats us 0605 07.jpg|Dating Service Video "I am your mother." wl hats us 0605 13.jpg|Dating Service Video "Eh jawa jawa. Ehwa jawa jawa eewa jawa." * Episode 7-13 ** Props: Drew uses a prop to imitate Jar Jar Binks * Episode 9-09 ** Props: Jeff uses a prop to imitate Queen Amidala, Wayne uses his props to imitate an ATAT * Episode 9-11 ** Hollywood Director: Scene: Ryan is Luke Skywalker and Jonathan is his faithful android sidekick C-3PO, they are preparing to destroy an enemy force field, and Wayne, who plays Darth Vader, speeds in on a hover bike to attack them ( #DarkVader ) *** At one point, Ryan confuses Star Trek for Star Wars, saying "I'm ready to go where no man has gone before." * Episode 9-12 ::: wl prop us 0912a.jpg|Props "Help me, Obi Wan Kenobi" * Episode 10-01 ** Two of the four introductions are Star Wars references. * Episode 11-05 ** Scenes from a Hat: The suggestion "Hillbilly versions of famous movies" prompted Wayne to say "Hey, Luke, I reckon I'm your pappy." * Episode 11-06 ** Scenes from a Hat: The suggestion "How to ruin a romantic moment with your partner" had Wayne and Colin imitating Jar Jar and Chewbacca * Episode 11-10 ** Scenes from a Hat: One suggestion was "Unlikely things to see or hear in Star Wars" * Episode 11-16 ** Secret: From Star Wars, Ryan is Luke Skywalker and Colin is Princess Leia * Episode 11-17 ** Weird Newscasters: Colin's name is "Han Soloittouchestheground" * Episode 12-05 ** Scenes from a Hat: "The dating videos of Star Wars characters" * Episode 12-13 ** Weird Newscasters: While presenting sports, Wayne must play as many characters from Star Wars as possible * Episode 12-14 ** Scenes from a Hat: The suggestion "Pickup lines in space" had Jeff saying "Before we take our clothes off, I must tell you something, I am your father." Then Jeff pretended his penis was a light saber, Ryan joined in to duel, and Wayne entered to watch as Yoda * Episode 12-17 ** Hoedown: Colin, as an outer space butcher, says "May the pork be with you." * Episode 12-18 ** Scenes from a Hat: The suggestion is "Outtakes from Star Trek", but Ryan, still pretending not to know the difference between the franchises, asks Yoda to set a new course. * Episode 13-01 ** Themed Restaurant: Sci-fi waiter Colin says "Use the fork!" then Wayne imitates Chewbacca * Episode 14-05 ** World's Worst: Deleted scene from a Star Wars movie * Episode 14-10 ** Hollywood Director: Gary directs Ryan to be the great actor, Chewbacca * Episode 15-03 ** Hollywood Director: Ryan is a Jedi Knight teaching Jonathan lightsaber skills * Episode 15-10 ** Scenes from a Hat: If every movie starred characters from Star Wars * Green Screen 10 ** Freeze Tag: Sean and Brad attend an Ewok convention * Improv-A-Ganza 27 ** Options: One style is Star Wars, another is Star Wars French * Episode 15-11 ** Sound Effects: Two Jedi knights checking their equipment before they're ordered into battle against the forces of the Empire Category:Movies Category:Other works by Whose Line? cast Category:TV shows